


The Angel's Light

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is possessed by Abaddon. Castiel needs to get through to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show Supernatural. This is for entertainment purposes only. All rights belong to their owner.
> 
> A prequel by [CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC/pseuds/CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC) can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4840913  
> You should totally go read it, it's wonderful. :)
> 
> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net on: Oct 21, 2013

He’s hitting him, over and over again. He can feel the blood on his throbbing knuckles but he can’t stop the movement of his arm. He can’t stop the impact of bony knuckles on swollen chin. Dean watches as Abaddon crushes Castiel to a pulp.

Abaddon uses his hand and grasps Castiel’s neck, lifting him up so only his toes touch the ground. He feels as his grip gets tighter and tighter and Castiel fights for breath. Dean’s chest aches with the need to stop her but she is too strong.

Abaddon, in his body, leans close to Castiel’s face and breaths in. “Oh, aren’t you just yummy.” She looks him up and down. “I can’t wait to have my way with you.”

 _No._ Dean thinks as he hears his own voice. She punches now human Castiel and he falls to the floor in a bloody heap. _Stop._

“This is going to be so fun.” Abaddon laughs and she punches him once more.

Before the next blow can be had, however, Castiel raises his hand and breaths hard. The gesture catches the Demon in him off guard and Abaddon faulters. “Dean.” Castiel begins, voice ragged and strained with pain. “Dean, stop. Please, fight her, I know you can.” He begs, still slumped over in anguish. “Dean please… please… I love you.” Everything stops in that instance. Abaddon with her laugh grows distant, the wind stops blowing, the Earth stops turning. “I love you.”

Dean blinks and he’s there, pushing Aboddon back in the darkness to make his way up front. He fights harder than he has ever fought before and by some miracle, or because the demon was too busy being amused and laughing, he manages to win and control his own body. “Cas?”

Castiel looks up at him, pain stricken in his eyes, blood rolling out of his mouth, face swollen to twice its size. “Dean.”

“It’s okay Cas. I’m not going to let her hurt you again.” He reassures the man who begins to shake before him. “I promise.”

Dean takes the demon killing knife and holds it up to himself. He gives Castiel a small smile and listens as Castiel says his name once more. Then he plunges the knife into his gut. It doesn’t kill her but it does expel her from his body. The last thing he sees is Castiel’s broken face with silent tears streaming down his bloody, swollen cheeks.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
